


Sun-Kissed

by joetoyeday (SuckaNucka)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckaNucka/pseuds/joetoyeday
Summary: Gene and Richard pick lemons.





	Sun-Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> A small Winters/Roe snippet from a long fic I'm working on. This scene didn't fit with the rest of the fic but I loved it too much to let it go unseen.

In the Lemon grove, Gene turned his head to the sun, and caught a jagged shape of sunlight, cutting the shadow cast over his face in half. Richard noticed his hair was so dark it shone blue in the sunlight. With his eyes shut, Gene felt the sun on his cheek from 93 million miles away. Eugene basked in the warmth of the sun. His grandma used to say that light traveled all that way just to shine on him. She said freckles were kisses from the sun. Eugene thought the sun must have loved Richard Winters an awful lot. When he opened his eyes, Richard was looking at him softly and his hair shown copper in the sun just like it had June 5th, 1944.


End file.
